


I Am And You Are podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Person, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn Without Plot, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spring night at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am And You Are podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am and You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414023) by [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna). 



> This was, as you will hear if you download the "with reader's notes" version (the two versions are otherwise identical) a spur of the moment decision: I was reading this fic for the first time and the rhythms of the sentences were so gorgeous that partway through I had to stop and go back to the beginning and start recording. There was also very little editing required; the words just flowed, almost effortlessly. (And now, having said that, I am of course going to discover some hideously embarrassing flaw in my reading that I should have edited out.)

**[With reader's notes:](https://www.dropbox.com/s/62g9uye95xplm3c/Lacuna%20-%20I%20Am%20And%20You%20Are%20%28with%20reader%20notes%29.mp3)**  
Length: 14 minutes 47 seconds  
File size: 13.54 MB

 **[Without reader's notes:](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yb9q07x05r30a9q/Lacuna%20-%20I%20Am%20And%20You%20Are%20%28no%20reader%20notes%29.mp3)**  
Length: 14 minutes 2 seconds  
File size: 12.86 MB


End file.
